Kazumitsu Arumaze
Kazumitsu Arumaze bio, work in progress Kazumitsu Arumaze Appearance The young Arumaze was oddly born with ghostly white hair that seem to glow under the full moon the rainy night of his birth in Rain village earning him the name of Kazumitsu meaning Harmonious Light. From first breath a small smile would seem to be carried over his face though his childhood into teenage years before adopting a more serious and stern smirk across his thin lips. Raised as a medical understudy of his father to take on the family history of Iryo Ninjutsu Kazumitsu naturally prefers to be simply covered in a white or black hooded robe often while traveling. Personality Naturally energetic Kazumistu Arumaze is a bundle of joy most times as he grew up playfully testing and pushing the very limits of his own parents in what seem like an unending thirst to learn all he could from any source he could reach. Highly intelligent the young Arumaze constantly continues to analyze his surroundings for new an interesting lessons to be learned. Most often preferring the personal solitude of open spaces and new sights the young shinobi loves nothing more then to travel around to the various countries when allowed for new knowledge to gain in a nomadic desire to see all he can. Background Born under a full moon in Rain Country village, the budding Arumaze seemingly almost by nature itself to be placed directly between the villages of Konohagakure and Sunagakure. One thing very clear from his first steps was his future as a shinobi by keeping his parents on their toes at every turn with his high energy and limit breaking determination. Beginning to learn the ways of Iryo Ninjutsu from his father quickly at a younger age Kazumitsu was purposely groomed to be a medical shinobi from the start to which he would often rebel against for adventures of his own. Taking up the art of swordsmanship in the rebellious acts Kazumitsu took almost instantly to the Kenjutsu teachings from any source available often reading from books he could find to playfully practice in the forests nearby. During one such adventure, Kazumitsu wandered apon what seem to be a resting shinobi deep in the forest uttering but a few words before the young boy would respond the ninja seem to vanish without a trace into the night. The words he whispered would seem to etch into the boys very mind echoing each passing step..."Find Takeshi....decipher..." Likely too curious for his own good, Kazumitsu gladly took on the interesting challenge in requesting from his parents to venture even further this the dense woods just outside the village gates. Soon ask he would ask his first steps would already be in mind cautiously expanding his playful and rebellious learning in what almost seem like a tactical nature rippling out from his home village even further each day until finally given full permissions to travel. Quickly locating a remote island, Kazumitsu knew without question he had found a second home as he slowly began to separate himself from the village claiming to be traveling as he already began to set up his own base of operations in his early teens. He would return to the village less and less as it seem he became obsessed with the message that had been passed in the dark woods. He would begin journaling at random his analytical notes attempting to break down the entire purpose the message would be passed to a young boy. As the words seem so direct and of importance he continue to ask "who is this Takeshi? What could he even want giving me this message?" Journal Entry; September 21 Who ever this Takeshi is they sure are elusive. I have searched all the countries surrounding our village in Rain Country and not one soul seem to have a desire to entertain my polite questions of where they may be found. This silent treatment is insane! They just look at me like I am crazy for even asking before snubbing their noses in the air like they are better then me. I admit this is getting to be more then irritating as each time I return to the village father has more and more questions to ask seeming more intrusive each day since I told him what happened. He keeps saying he should of never let me out of his sight to begin with but trusts I can fully take care of myself now that I am a teen. I don't know if he means well or is trying to passively still control me anymore honestly. Last time I was home he took my wooden training katana and refused to return it claiming that was not my path. We ending up actually physically fighting over it before mother stepped in between us to stop the scuffle and settle the heated dispute. I don't want it to happen again so I have decided to move myself out of the village secretly over time to a very lovely remote island I rested at during my last scans outside the village. I will show him! Journal Entry; September 27 As I left the village in the rainy night after the scuffle with father I heard others gossiping of villagers disappearing almost at random in the dense woods as the clans began seeming to fortify the area in what seem a safety precaution as I leapt through the tree branches in route to my new home. Thankfully I made it even though it took longer then expected stopping to gather supplies outside the darkness of the forest from the friendly Akimichi. They had heard the rumors as well warning me of traveling alone but I have to do what is best. This Takeshi could likely open the very door to my own destruction, but I have to know. I am finally isolated safely away from fathers prying eyes and able to practice what ever I please. I have a feeling the Iryo ninjutsu father began teaching me will be an excellent aid in my new found mission of independence. I will not stray from my sword practice either knowing I am completely alone out here looking for what seem to be a ghost. I still need to find subjects willing to help me train my Iryo skills though and that is hard with no one near for hundreds of miles at my best guess since it was a pretty long swim just to get here. I am lucky I didn't get eaten by a shark or something worse. Maybe that is my solution in itself though I think so I can practice with the wildlife in the area when I am able. I could even train both in tandem it seem so long as I can heal the injuries inflicted. Journal Entry; October 1 I think I made a mistake with my optimism as my lack of skill in Iryo ninjutsu has led to the complete extinction of all wildlife on this remote island. This isn't working and I may run out of food even out here alone. I have to do what ever it takes to survive and find this ghost Takeshi. What must I decipher?!? Journal Entry; October 11 Father some how found me and it did not go well when he seen what I had done to the wildlife. It got physical again and mother was not here to stop us this time. He is seriously injured for underestimating me and I do not know if he will survive the night. Maybe I should just put him out of his misery and finally end his meddling. Yes, that is what I will do. Mother will think he has just gone missing like so many others gossiped about be it a ghost story or not. It just has to be the solution to my complete freedom. I will slit his throat as he sleeps and I will find this Takeshi! When once again returning after his own seeming disappearance, Kazumitsu played the unknowing fool when his mother told him of his now missing father. Claiming he had never found the young teen Kazumitsu would use the situation to his full advantage requesting to be enrolled as an academy student with the purpose of discovering the course of events. Abilities Kazumistu is working hard to become a master of Kenjutsu, often using various blades ranging from a simple wooden training katana, duel wielded blades and even a large single blade seeming to adapt to each individual situation. Also born to a skilled Iryo nin father, Kazumitsu has been taught from an early age the delicate arts of healing the wounded as well as supply offensive support should it be called for with an extensive knowledge of anatomy combined with his Iryo ninjutsu. Rarely witnessed, Kazumitsu has been passed down the difficult art of combining both in what he calls "Dance of Three Days Moon" which he continues training to master for himself. Relationships Category:Characters